1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus handling composite images each comprising a plurality of images, control method of an image processing apparatus, program, and storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a result of the popularization of digital cameras, opportunities to view image data shot by a digital camera at home on a personal computer, television receiving machine, etc., are increasing. In this case, as a viewing method, there is proposed displaying a single image data selected by a user, or displaying a slideshow display of a plurality of image data which are successively shown and switched at a predetermined time.
Further, recently, there is proposed displaying a slideshow display having complicated display functions such as simultaneously displaying, switching, superimposing, etc., a plurality of image data as a method of displaying image data in a slideshow display. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-196283, there is disclosed an invention relating to an image forming program in which it is possible to display an image data and partial image data resulting from extraction of one part of the image data, and perform printing. However, in this invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-196283, an image data region that does not change and is fixed is specified, and the region is displayed on a display apparatus or recorded in a printing medium.
In addition, in the case that a plurality of image data is simultaneously displayed, there is already proposed specifying image data in a still state and displaying or printing the image data.
In a slideshow display having complicated display functions such as simultaneously displaying, switching, superimposing, etc., a plurality of image data as a method of displaying image data in a slideshow display, it is desirable that it is possible to specify and display specific image data, and print the image data. That is, specifying images to be printed is made easier even when a user is in the middle of executing a slideshow display, if it is possible to display or print a particular image data by specifying the image data from among a plurality of image data included in the slideshow display. In this case, convenience to a user is increased if it is possible to specify an image data even when the image data is changing dynamically.